


She Sees Him

by KlaroAJPunk



Series: KC Week 2018 [3]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 04:49:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15901215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KlaroAJPunk/pseuds/KlaroAJPunk
Summary: A super short piece on Caroline seeing Klaus for the first time in the chemistry lab





	She Sees Him

Waking up from having her neck broken still isn't her favorite thing to experience. She still doesn't know who the girl that did it was but she knew when she saw her again she'd kill her. As she looked around she noticed she was in the chemistry lab, she also notices Tyler's dead body laying on top of the table. Her eyes widen, and she hops up not caring what was going on at the moment she just knew that he wasn't supposed to be dead.

"Oh my god! Tyler!" Caroline jumps up flashing over to his body. As she feels around checking for a pulse she doesn't even notice the other person in the room.

"Oh, shut up would you, he'll wake up soon," Rebekah speaks up startling Caroline but continuing for scroll through Caroline's phone for more information on today's world.

"Who the hell are you? And what did you do to him?" Caroline angrily walks over to her ready to kill the other girl

"Haven't you ever heard of respecting your elders, how rude of you where are your manners? I should kill you where you stand." Rebekah stands up staring at the other blonde. The tension in the room that the girls are creating could suffocate anyone.

Before Caroline could respond Tyler sucked in a large breath falling off the table. Caroline completely forgetting about Rebekah and rushed over to Tyler

"Tyler! Are you okay?" She asks worriedly

"What happened Care?" Tyler says confused as to what was going on and where he was.

About to answer Caroline is interrupted once again by a new entrant in the room.

"It's okay love, he's just in transition," the new voice says

As Caroline looks up what she sees shakes her to her core. He's stunning, and she's speechless, it's like she automatically felt these chills run through her body. He has a walk that says he's powerful and not to be trifled with. She has no idea who he is and what he's in here for. If anything, she can guess that he has something to do with everything that's happening and that makes her push all those emotions that she just had go right back down under lock and key. Hopefully, she will never have to interact with him after today.


End file.
